The present invention is based on the use of so-called quantum dot structures to increase or adapt the efficiency of electro-optical components. The dimensions of an individual quantum dot are typically in the nanometers range in all three spatial dimensions. A quantum dot, on account of these very small dimensions, has material properties that are dependent on its size. In particular, in a quantum dot quantum effects can occur for charges on account of the spatially very great localization thereof. By way of example, discrete energy levels for charges form in the quantum dot and can be used to influence specific properties of electro-optical components in a targeted manner.
Quantum dots are already known from the prior art; however, said quantum dots can be arranged in controlled 3D structures only with very great difficulty and, in particular, it is only with very great difficulty that said quantum dots can be formed and dimensioned in large numbers in a controlled way and at the same time can be arranged in a controlled manner.
In particular, so-called colloidal quantum dots are known, which are produced in a liquid phase. The colloidal quantum dots allow very precise size growth and thus very accurate setting of a band gap, i.e. also of an emission wavelength. However, colloidal quantum dots practically cannot be arranged spatially at all. One or more reasonably ordered, densely deposited layers of quantum dots can be achieved at best.
Furthermore, so-called epitaxial quantum dots are known, which are grown by molecular beam epitaxy on a surface. The epitaxial quantum dots can be grown in a targeted manner, i.e. it is possible to produce some specific 3D structures by, for example, microstructuring of the surface. However, the influence on the size of the quantum dots and thus an emission wavelength is very low.